


Amends

by koichii



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, mentioned Byron Wagner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: This is a simple tale of "I-have-a-crush-on-you-so-I'm-going-to-tease-you-to-death" gone wrong. Or something like that.





	Amends

“Nico Meier, give it back!”

“Haha! Catch me if you can, (Y/N)!”

With that said, his legs moved swiftly into the direction of the school’s front grounds where a huge fountain was located. He stopped in front of it and turned to look at the girl who also stopped a few feet away from him, flustered and panting. _Wow, she’s a fast runner huh,_ was his thoughts as he raised the hand that was holding her phone. A small smile showed on his face when her eyes followed the movement of his hand. (E/C) then widened when he held the poor gadget just above the water.

“N-Nico, don’t do it,” she murmured, her eyes wide with fear and worry. The boy in front of her had been pranking her ever since she could remember. Though most of his pranks were harmless, she wasn’t so sure about it now.

Nico’s smile widened at her words. “If you want it, you have to get it back from me, (Y/N).” Then with that, he moved his hand as if throwing the phone into the deeper part of the fountain.

The phone had been her older brother’s gift to her before he died in a car crash five years ago. It brought her comfort whenever she’s sad, knowing that her brother was watching her from somewhere even though she couldn’t see him anymore.

So there was no way she would let anyone, even if it’s her secret crush, to toy with her phone like that.

“I said give it to me!” she yelled as she pounced on him. She would’ve been amused at his wide-eyed expression if she didn’t slip when he stepped aside to avoid her. Caught off guard and losing her balance, she fell straight into the shallow but cold water.

“(Y/N)!”

She immediately sat up, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes before she glared at Nico. But instead of the mocking grin she expected to see from him, she was met by his serious expression. “Are you alright, (Y/N)?” he asked, voice horribly soft which made her spine tingle.

Pushing the thought out of her mind, she stood up and got out of the fountain. Luckily, only a few students were there and they were used to hers and Nico’s antics everyday. Not wanting to damage her phone, she didn’t dare take it from Nico who was really not paying attention to the gadget anymore. She’ll take it back from him later or if he still won’t give it back, she would go to his older brother, Byron, for help. Glaring at him, her hand instinctively moved and slapped him hard across the face. “Stay away from me,” she snapped before she quickly ran away, leaving a shocked Nico behind.

* * *

 

“Achoo!” 

“Honey, you have to stay at home today, okay?” her mother called out as she was headed out of the door to do some grocery shopping. “I’ll make you your favourite soup when I get back.”

“Take care, Mom,” (Y/N) called back weakly then a sigh left her when she heard the front door shut close. “This sucks,” she muttered as she rolled onto the huge couch in the living room, still in her pyjamas.

Because of what happened yesterday, she got a cold. She was forbidden to go to school when her parents found out. Due to what happened to her brother, her father and mother have been so protective of her that even a common cold would almost drive them crazy. She didn’t complain though since she wants the extra attention she got.

Though she’d prefer to be at school for she’s already dying of utmost boredom. And besides TV, and reading books she already finished, she had nothing else to do. Damn Nico Meier for taking away her phone.

“Damn you, Nico. Why do I even have to like someone like you?”

* * *

She was walking towards her class the next morning, silently grateful that her cold was gone, when Nico blocked her way. She took a step back instinctively, wary of what he might do today.

They stared at each other in silence for a while, her expression wary while his remained passive. The silence stretched on for almost a minute which made her frown. “If you don’t have anything better to do, stop pestering me,” she said before she moved to walk past by him but was stopped when he suddenly grabbed her arm. “What?!” she exclaimed as she tried to pull her arm away but his grip was tight. “Nico!”

She then stiffened when Nico suddenly pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly, his face buried on her shoulder as if he didn’t want her to see his face. “(Y/N)…” he spoke, his voice muffled by her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know I always play pranks on you and irritate you, and yesterday…” he pressed his face even more on her shoulder. “I know I went too far the other day. I only learned about your phone from Byron last night.” He pulled away from her a bit this time so she could look up at him. And she was surprised to see extreme guilt in his eyes. “I’m really sorry, (Y/N). Promise, I will make it up to you.”

“Why do you always tease me, Nico?” were the words that came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Ever since they first met back in middle school, Nico had been teasing her, irritating her. And due to some twisted display of fate, she’s got a crush on him.

And so she would take advantage of this time where he’s holding her close to him like this. She was grateful there was no one around since it was still too early.

She hasn’t even asked him for her phone.

At her question, Nico turned his head away, his cheeks suddenly flushed. Her eyes widened at the sight. “So you would notice me,” he murmured, voice so low she almost not heard him. “You always spend time with Byron and you only have eyes for him so I got jealous,” he continued, totally ignoring her shocked expression. “And the only way I could think of to get your attention from him was to irritate you. I succeeded on that it seems.” He smiled bitterly when he returned his gaze on her. “Though you came to hate me in the process.”

“You… you were jealous?” she repeated the only point that made an impression upon her.

Nico nodded, his arms tightening around her. “I like you, (Y/N). Ever since I first saw you in middle school, I found you pretty and I wanted to be close to you but you only looked at Byron.” His head then slowly began to dip towards hers. “I’ll stay away from you, I promise, but let me do this first.” Then without any warning, he pressed his lips against hers and gave her a short yet hard kiss.

Her eyes were wide in shock and her heart was pounding mad when Nico lifted his head. He looked at her then he groaned. “Stop looking like that, (Y/N),” he murmured before he gave her another kiss. This time it was longer, and more passionate.

They were both panting when their lips separated for the second time. “(Y/N)…” Nico planted a kiss on her temple. “I am your first kiss, right?” he whispered against her ear.

She blinked at that, seemingly waking up from a deep slumber, when she heard Nico’s words. Her first kiss. Her cheeks flushed, she immediately pushed away a chuckling Nico. She moved to kick him but he easily evaded. “Nico!! That was my first and second kiss, you bastard. Give it back!!”

“With pleasure, sweetheart.” In a matter of seconds, he was close to her and again, his lips were on hers. “That was your first,” he murmured against her mouth. “And this is the second.” He was about to kiss her for the fourth time that day but she placed a hand on his face and pushed him away, her cheeks now brighter than a tomato. “Aww, (Y/N), how about your second kiss?”

“Shut up, Nico Meier. I haven’t forgiven you yet. I hate you.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N).”

“NICO!!”


End file.
